


Baby Sitting

by BrokenApeiron



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Shapeshifting
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron
Summary: Paul lascia in cura il suo piccolo fratello drago a Jock e Tracer, due non draghi.





	Baby Sitting

Paul era uno splendido drago. Ovviamente Paul non era il suo vero nome, perché era troppo complicato per gli umani. Ma il suono di Paul era comunque piacevole alle sue orecchie, e lo aveva scelto per presentarsi ai non draghi che amava incontrare ed aiutare. Spesso si camuffava da essere umano, un adulto maschio alto e dagli occhi blu. Amava in particolar modo la barba, quella cosa che sui draghi della sua specie disgraziatamente non cresceva. Andava, ricco della sua conoscenza, della sua magia e della sua forza, tra la gente della città che certe volte avrebbe potuto distruggere. Ma perché mettere a ferro e fuoco una cittadina così viva, così piena di culture e persone diverse, quando poteva semplicemente entrare e dare un'occhiata? Aveva deciso quindi di non mangiare nessuno - per quel periodo, almeno - e di rimanere ad osservare come tutto cambiava e cresceva. Nell'arco di poco si era riempito di casette fin sul fiume, e di mulini che macinavano il cibo delle bestie. Era passato un momento e già era cambiato regnante due volte. Che velocità, quei mortali.  
Quando venne richiamato a casa dai genitori per la nascita di un fratellino aveva salutato i suoi amici fidatissimi, un umano ed un elfo, Jock e Tong, per veleggiare nuovamente verso la propria tana. Quando vide il musino del suo piccolino si commosse così tanto! Come poteva non allevarlo lui? Lo prese in bocca e lo portò nella sua terra, vicino alla sua città. Lo fece addirittura conoscere ai suoi amici, mostrando loro questo grosso cucciolo blu che sbuffava e aveva sempre fame. Glielo stava presentando quando qualcosa attirò la sua attenzione, e con parole dolci glielo affidò, sicuro di lasciarlo in buone mani. Scappò a seguire quel gioiello in vendita che gli piaceva tantissimo, ignorando le richieste di aiuto di Jock. Come, aveva paura che li potesse mangiare? Il suo amorevole fratellino mangiava solo umani, sciocchi amici non draghi. Non c'era alcun pericolo!

  
... Oh.

  
Paul tornò indietro, cercando affannato tra i vicoli, ma a quanto pare il piccolo problema che aveva Tong con il signorotto della città era arrivato a riscuotere proprio in quel momento. Era possibile che quell'umano ricco, che aveva risparmiato fino a quel momento per godersi la vita cittadina, arrivasse a dar fastidio proprio quando Tong aveva in cura il suo prezioso cucciolo? Oh, questa non gliela avrebbe fatta passare liscia. Sarebbe arrivato come una furia, avrebbe ucciso tutti i soldati e avrebbe portato in salvo umani, elfi e fratello. E si sarebbe liberato del giogo di quell'odioso signore. Tutto in un colpo solo. Che idea geniale.  
Ma quando arrivò al castello non trovò l'esercito pronto ad essere sterminato. No, perché era già dimezzato. Da un piccolo draghetto blu, che sputava fiamme e arrostiva chiunque si avvicinasse troppo. Protetti i suoi baby sitter aveva iniziato a masticare coloro che li avevano infastiditi, senza badare al decoro, all'educazione a tavola o agli insegnamenti del fratellone.

"Oh, JC! Ti avevo detto che non avremmo ancora mangiato la cittadina!"

Aveva gridato Paul correndogli incontro, per poi abbracciare il suo grosso collo bluastro e baciarlo delicato sulle squame, felice di vederlo stare bene.  
Ignorò le richieste di spiegazione dei due amici - cosa vuol dire mangiare la cittadina?! - e trascinando felicemente via il piccolo con una mano e con l'altra che circondava i due non draghi tornò nella zona del mercato.

  
"Su, c'è ancora quella collana che devo prendere. JC, appena finisci di masticare torna subito umano. Non dobbiamo scatenare il panico, ancora. C'è tempo per quello."


End file.
